


the day i wish for you

by luminousbluebells



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Affectionate Castiel (Supernatural), Affectionate Dean Winchester, Alternate Universe - Happy, Birthday, Crying Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester's Birthday, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff, Human Castiel (Supernatural), M/M, Soft Castiel (Supernatural), Soft Castiel/Dean Winchester, Soft Dean Winchester, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:29:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29057496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luminousbluebells/pseuds/luminousbluebells
Summary: Dean's family makes sure he knows how loved he is on his birthday. Dean cries just a little—but they're "I've never been happier" tears.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	the day i wish for you

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this on my twitter account ( @CASTIELISSAVED ) to celebrate dean's 42nd birthday, so it is divided into tweet-sized chunks. 
> 
> this is the day i wish for him.

Dean woke up pleasantly warm, cuddled under the covers with his angel. He caught Castiel's eyes fluttering open as softly as butterfly wings, and a second later was greeted with his favorite goddamn smile in the universe.

"Happy birthday, Dean, my love."

Dean's heart soared.

***

They took their time, because they could. They breathed each other in, traced mindless patterns on soft skin, drew breathless sighs from one another as the sun slowly broke through their bedroom window and bathed them in gold—and the world kept on turning.

It owed them this.

***

Their shower was bliss too. Dean hummed contentedly as Cas washed his hair.

"Guess I gotta enjoy this while I'm still pretty enough that you'll do it for me, huh," Dean murmured.

"No matter how old you get, Dean, you will always be the most beautiful being in all creation."

***

When Cas reached to shut off the water, he said, "All right, come on, you old geezer. Sam will have already started making breakfast by now."

Dean's eyebrows shot up in surprise and excitement. "Sam's here?"

Cas just smiled. "It's your birthday, Dean. Of course Sam is here."

***

The breakfast Sam had made was freakin' phenomenal—eggs, potatoes, a veritable mountain of bacon. The brothers laughed and chatted as Cas prepared Dean's coffee to perfection. Delightful aromas filled their sunny kitchen and Dean's heart was already so full it could burst.

***

The three of them took Miracle for a walk in the brisk winter air. Dean breathed deeply, feeling quite content with one hand on the leash, the other in Cas's, and Sam at his side. He waved to the neighbors as they passed, and they smiled and called back, "Mornin', Cas, Dean!"

***

"So, Dean. Cas and I were thinking you and I could go for a drive, get some lunch somewhere. You in?"

"Yeah, 'course! But... Cas, you're not coming?"

"No, I, uh... I think I'll... stay here, you know, get the kitchen all cleaned up."

"Okay then, babe. If you're sure."

***

Dean turned the key and Baby hummed to life.

"Hey, why don't ya pick out some tunes for us?"

"...Seriously? Whatever happened to 'shotgun shuts his cake hole'?"

"Eh. pick somethin' good, Sammy. I'm in the mood to sing."

Sam grinned, reaching for the cassette box. "Me too."

***

Meanwhile, Cas did in fact clean the kitchen. But he also started working on the pie crust recipe he'd practiced til it was perfect.

His phone chimed where it sat on the counter.

_New Message: Claire Novak_  
_on our way!! be there in 30. do you think he knows??_

***

After lunch, they drove. Dean pointed out his boxing gym, Miracle's favorite dog park, the community garden where Cas had started volunteering. Sam beamed at all of it. 

Their conversation flowed with the easy cadence they'd both already been missing since moving a few towns apart.

***

When Dean pulled back onto the road leading up to his house, he did a double take. Cause there was Jody's car, Donna's, Alex's and Garth's, joining Cas's truck in their driveway.

Dean looked over at his brother, wide-eyed like a kid on Christmas.

"Happy birthday, Dean."

***

They'd thought it best to skip the whole "jumping out and yelling _surprise_ " thing. After all, Dean had nearly 42 years' worth of lethal, sharply honed reflexes. So as soon as Garth heard the rumble of Baby's engine, the whole family rushed out to the porch to welcome him home.

***

Everyone important was there, and _dammit,_ Dean was already choked up before he'd even put Baby in park. As soon as he stepped out, his family chorused, _"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, DEAN!"_

He wasn't sure if the breaths leaving his mouth were laughs or sobs.

"Thank you," he managed.

***

Claire saved him by running over and pulling him into a tight hug; the others weren't far behind. He embraced each and every person who'd come to celebrate him, and he felt their love filling his soul.

***

That night, they devoured a dozen pizzas. They snacked on chips, cookies, candy, and even a couple vegetables (Sam and Garth were _very_ proud of themselves for that). Dean and his family talked and played games and laughed til their faces ached.

***

Once they had some room in their stomachs again, it was time for pie. It had turned out beautifully, Cas thought. He lit the green candle in the center and led the group in the most heartfelt (and out-of-tune) rendition of "Happy Birthday" the world had ever seen.

***

"Cas, this is a friggin' masterpiece."

"Thank you, Dean. I'm glad you like it."

Cas leaned over to kiss the traces of cherry filling off Dean's lips, the sweetness of it—and him—mixing delightfully with the tastes of vanilla ice cream and love lingering on his tongue.

***

The gifts left Dean utterly overwhelmed ("thank you" wasn't nearly enough), so he hurried to suggest a movie to round out the evening. Everyone agreed wholeheartedly and cuddled up in front of the TV. Donna and Alex rested their heads on Dean's shoulders as they watched.

***

After the movie, the guests started to say goodnight.

"Happy birthday," they each said. "Love you."

"Thank you. Love you too," he replied.

"Don't be a stranger, Winchester."

"Never."

***

"Cas, thank you. This was the best birthday I've ever had, bar none."

"I'm glad. You are most welcome. And... I actually have one more thing for you, if you promise not to freak out on me. This can mean however much or little you want it to."

"...Okay?"

***

Cas pulled a small box from his nightstand and handed it to Dean.

Dean opened it and gasped. There lay a simple hammered silver ring, with tiny wings and a tinier handprint etched on the inside.

His eyes filled with tears as he looked up at Castiel.

***

"Dean... you are the most precious thing to me in this world. You are my light, my joy, my everything. And I promise that no matter what, I will stay by your side. The rest is just... technicalities."

Dean was speechless. A tear slipped down his cheek.

***

"...Dean?"

A shuddering inhale. He looked into Cas's shining blue eyes.

"It's beautiful, Cas."

His angel smiled.

Dean slid the ring onto his left ring finger.

It fit perfectly. Of course it did.

***

Dean pulled Cas to him. The kiss he pressed to the love of his life's lips was passionate and familiar. It said _I am feeling far too much to convey in words, so I hope this is enough._

It was more than enough.

***

Finally settled under the warmth of their covers, Cas raised Dean's hand to his lips and kissed the new ring sleepily.

"You deserve every happiness the world or I could ever offer you, Dean Winchester. Happy birthday. I love you so much."

"Thank you. I love you too, Cas."

***

_THE END._

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed if you got this far! : ) comments bring me lots of serotonin!


End file.
